Dreams for Plans
by fembuck
Summary: Lauren has some decisions to make. Takes place post-episode 8 "Vexed".  Bo/Lauren, femslash


**Title: **Dreams for Plans  
**Author:** Janine  
**Fandom:** Lost Girl  
**Pairing:** Bo/Lauren  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
**Summary: **Lauren has some decisions to make.  
**Note:** I started out just really wanting to write Bo/Lauren porn, because, well, why wouldn't I want to do that? But somewhere along the line this decided that it wanted to be an actual story so hopefully the porn and the attempt at plot have merged agreeably.

Light filtered into the room through the open curtains, warming Lauren's skin she slid off of the bed and started towards the washroom. Before she could move very far however, Bo slid across the mattress and reached out for her and caught her by the hips, murmuring "Come back to bed," as her thumbs teased over Lauren's hipbones. Bo's reluctance to let her go charmed Lauren, and she laughed softly and then sighed contently when she felt the brunette's lips press against the small of her back.

"I have to go to work," Lauren murmured, though her voice melted into a pleased moan when Bo's lips traced the curve of her ass.

"And you can," Bo murmured, scrapping her teeth lightly against Lauren's flesh before she began to kiss the lovely expanse of skin before her once again. "Later," Bo whispered, dipping her tongue between the globes of Lauren's bum where they met her back, enjoying the shudder that ran through Lauren's body for a moment before she pulled the blonde down onto her lap.

"God," Lauren moaned as Bo's hands moved around to her front and began to run lightly up and down her nude thighs, "I'm going to be so late," she sighed allowing her legs to fall invitingly open.

Bo laughed softly at that and brushed her lips against Lauren's shoulder as her fingers glided to Lauren's inner-thighs and began to slowly, teasingly trace higher until they were brushing over neatly trimmed, damp blonde curls.

"Late but happy," Bo promised stroking Lauren's folds gently, toying with her as she placed tender kisses across the blonde's shoulders.

Lauren groaned and leaned back into Bo, giving herself over to the brunette's talented fingers. There was no point in pretending that she cared at all about arriving on time for work when Bo's fingers were slowly circling her clit, making her sex drip and blossom open, begging for Bo to explore further. There was no place that Lauren would have rather been, and they both knew it.

"You feel good," Bo groaned as she pressed her lips to Lauren's neck and sucked hard on the delicate flesh, drawing blood towards the surface as Lauren shifted on her lap, straining into Bo's hand. "I could touch you forever," she breathed out as she dipped the middle finger of her right hand inside of Lauren, drawing a deep, satisfied moan escaping from her own throat when Lauren gasped at the penetration and her inner-muscles clamped down on Bo's finger, trying to trap Bo inside of her.

"Touch," Lauren sighed, too overcome with desire to say anymore.

"More?" Bo asked positioning another finger at Lauren's entrance.

"More," Lauren whimpered bucking her hips forward in an attempt to drive the fingers Bo had teasing her opening into of her.

Bo pushed inside of Lauren smoothly, using her thumb to stroke the blonde's clit which caused Lauren to cry out softly and reach out for Bo desperately. Searching behind her, fingers anxiously brushing across the dark sheets until Lauren's fingers were finally able to find purchase on Bo's ass. Her fingers dug into the firm flesh, and Bo sighed and bit down on Lauren's shoulder as she pushed deeply inside of the blonde once more.

The ability to speak left Lauren soon after Bo slipped a third finger inside of her, but the soft whimpers and ecstatic moans that tumbled from her spoke to Bo as loudly and clearly as her words would have. Every arch, twitch and tremble Lauren's body spoke to Bo, communicating to her where to touch, when, how hard and for how long. Lauren panted on her lap, taut as a string, and Bo strummed her like a violin, drinking in the sound of Lauren's staccato breathes until finally Bo whispered, "I love you," into Lauren's ear and the blonde's body arched one last time in crescendo, and she flooded Bo's fingers with her pleasure.

Bo held Lauren tightly as her body shook, only stopping the movements of her fingers between Lauren's legs when the doctor reached down weakly to stop her movements. At that point, Bo carefully withdrew her fingers – though Lauren still shivered as she pulled out – and she then she picked Lauren up and gently lay her down on the bed, placing kisses everywhere she could reach as Lauren's breathing slowly began to even out.

"I can't go to work. I can't move," Lauren sighed as Bo smilingly kissed her way between her breasts. "I think I may be dead."

"Is that your way of telling me I'm an angel?" Bo teased as she made her way up to Lauren's lips and kissed her softly.

As they kissed Bo shifted against Lauren to get into a more comfortable position and the blonde felt the warm, damp press of Bo's arousal against her thigh. The feel of Bo, warm, wet and pulsing against her sent a rush of desire through Lauren, and she moaned into the succubus' mouth and pressed herself against her, arousal pounding through her again even as her body still recovered from the orgasm Bo had just given her.

"I'm going to be so late," Lauren moaned into Bo's mouth as her hands started to trail down the succubus' torso until she was able to grasp Bo's ass and pull the brunette more firmly against her.

Bo moaned and grinded against her thigh, rotating her hips to create more friction as Lauren leaned up and brought their lips together in a hungry kiss.

With Bo in bed with her she could have been late for everything, forever, and she wouldn't have cared at all.

Too soon Lauren found herself blinking rapidly as she tried to get the blurry but familiar surroundings of her room into focus. Her heart was thundering beneath her breast, and as she took deep, measured breaths to calm her racing heart she wondered what had startled her awake.

"Finally, you're up."

Lauren sat up immediately. Her heart spiked in her chest and she clutched her sheets to her front, even though she was suitably clothed beneath them.

"Good morning, sir," Lauren said quickly, lowering her head differentially in the direction the Ash's voice had come from.

She couldn't really see in the darkness of the room, but she was able to just make out the outline of his large figure to the left side of her bed. She clutched the sheet in her hands more tightly and drew it higher, up to her chin. She hadn't felt the cold when she first awoke. The lingering image of Bo panting beneath her as sunlight warmed their naked bodies had protected her from the chill, but she felt it then, in the darkness, under the Ash's impassive gaze.

"You're skittish in the morning," the Ash commented with a touch of amusement in his voice as he watched Lauren squirm on the mattress, clearly uncomfortable. "Sweet dreams?" he asked knowingly.

Lauren's skin flushed and she looked away from him. She couldn't make out any details in the darkness but she knew that he could see her clearly. See her and smell her, she thought as a fresh wave of heat touched her cheeks. The dream she had been having about Bo had affected her body strongly, and the Ash's comment made it clear that he was as aware of the wetness between Lauren's legs as she was.

"You did well yesterday," the Ash continued when Lauren finally managed to force herself to turn her head in his direction again.

"Thank you," she replied softly, voice quivering.

In the silence that fell after she spoke, Lauren's hand automatically lifted to her breastbone to grasp the pendent resting against her skin. Unbidden, the image of Bo's face the last time she had seen the succubus flashed in her mind and Lauren's eyelashes fluttered, then closed over her eyes. A moment later she swallowed deeply and then drew her hand away from the pendent as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"Continue to keep an eye on her," the Ash said, watching her closely, cataloguing every involuntary reaction of her body.

He didn't have to look very closely to read her, however. Lauren was guarded most of the time. It was something he respected about her. But her usual calm was nowhere to be found at the moment. He could practically taste her turmoil in the air and he knew, that in a predictably human fashion, Lauren had allowed the succubus to get under her skin.

"That may be difficult," Lauren rasped, blinking against the sting from the tears welling in her eyes. "Bo figured out why I was there, that I was trying to distract her. She's ... not pleased with me."

To Lauren's surprise the Ash chuckled.

"She must have been a little pleased. You did manage to keep her occupied for quite some time," he responded, noting the way Lauren shifted uncomfortably on the bed and dropped her eyes down to her lap. "Make nice and stay close to her."

The room fell silent after the Ash spoke, and in the quiet he could hear Lauren's heartbeat pick up. Her hands were clutching at the sheets in front of her so tightly that her knuckles had gone white, she was blinking rapidly, and though she had not shed any tears he could smell of the salt of them where they remained just barely hidden behind her eyelids.

"Sir," Lauren started beseechingly looking over in his direction with wide, pleading eyes. "Please …" she whispered softly, the distress she was feeling clear in her voice. "I can't. I …"

Before Lauren could get more than that out of her mouth, air rushed against her and the Ash was suddenly in front of her, leaning over the bed, his face so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I wasn't asking," he growled loudly, the dry rasp of his voice sounding more threatening than usual in the silence of the room.

Lauren gasped and pressed herself back against the headboard to put some space between them, but it was too no avail since the Ash simply moved with her.

"She hates me," Lauren whispered. "She won't ... she hates me."

"She will," the Ash hissed, pressing so close to Lauren that their noses almost touched. "A succubus is a creature of passion. She can hate you and still want you. You shouldn't have a problem getting close to her again. You're a smart girl, with …" he ran a finger down Lauren's neck and over her collarbone then grasped the edge of the sheet she was clutching and yanked it away from her. "Significant assets," he continued running his finger lightly between the valley of her breasts. "Use them," he drawled finally pulling his hand away from her.

Lauren shivered as cool air rushed over her previously protected body and nodded her head once before lowering her eyes to her lap.

"In your name I serve," she whispered demurely.

With his point made, and Lauren suitably cowed, the Ash stepped away from the bed and dismissively tossed the sheet back at her. He was still and silent for a moment, then he reached out and placed his heavy hand on top of her head and murmured, "Good girl."

Lauren sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes, fighting to control the bile rising in her throat.

A moment later there was another rustle of air, and then Lauren was alone in her room once more. She remained where she was, immobile as stone for a few minutes before she finally released a long, shaky breath and sagged back down onto the mattress, pulling the sheet up over her head protectively. Behind her eyelids, her eyes stung with tears, and finally she let herself shed them.

As she lay cocooned under the sheet, she found her hand drifting to her chest once more to pluck at the pendant that rested there. She sighed wearily and grasped the warm metal, stroking the intricate pattern thoughtfully with the flesh of her thumb.

Bo had called the necklace a collar, and though it hung loosely around her neck, Lauren could feel it choking her, wrenching her back into place.

The day before as they sat on Bo's couch together, Lauren had asked the brunette why she was taking Louanne's plight so personally, and Bo had told her that she was fighting for freedom as much as she was fighting for Louanne. Bo had realized that the Fae were never going to let her be, that if she was going to live the life that she wanted to that she was going to have to fight, she was going to have to bleed, and she was definitely going to hurt, but that all of the effort and pain was worth it in order to be free to love and live as she wanted.

Lauren closed her fist around the pendant, blotting it from sight with her hand. She closed her eyes, remembering the way Bo's fingers had lightly stroked the patterned metal before she wrapped her hand around it and yanked it from Lauren's neck as she declared, "Nobody owns you."

It wasn't true, but the words had touched something deep inside of Lauren. In that moment Lauren had gotten a glimpse of what it would be like to be free, and she had allowed herself to think of things, and want things that she hadn't allowed herself to think about or want since the day the Ash's mark had been placed around her neck. She found herself thinking about her future. She found herself thinking about white picket fences and living behind them with Bo, and she hadn't been able to get the idea out of her head since.

She wanted her dream to be real. She wanted to wake up beside Bo in the morning. She wanted to go grocery shopping with Bo. She wanted them to walk by a pet store and twenty minutes later find themselves the proud owners of a tabby cat. She wanted to be able to kiss Bo back to health. She wanted to snuggle with Bo on blankets while watching poorly scripted dramas on TV. She wanted a life with Bo, or at the very least the _chance_ to have one, but there was only one way that could happen.

If she wanted Bo, she was going to have to fight for her.

The End


End file.
